This invention relates to a device adapted for use with an elongated merchandise support hook (e.g., a "Pegboard" hook) to display information relating to merchandise supported on the hook. Devices of this general type are disclosed in Windish U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,510 and Fast U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,135.
In general, such devices are stamped from a sheet of relatively flexible plastic and comprise an elongated strip adapted to overlie the hook. A mounting portion is folded downwardly from the rear end of the strip and is adapted to be secured releasably to the hook in order to attach the device to the hook. Folded downwardly from the front end of the strip is a tab which is adapted to support a label that provides information (e.g., price, item name, etc.) relating to the merchandise on the hook. In many cases, the merchandise is packaged on a display card whose upper end is formed with a hole for receiving the hook.
Because the plastic from which the device is made is relatively flexible, the elongated strip which overlies the hook tends to flex longitudinally and droop near its forward end. In order to reinforce the blank against longitudinal flexure, the Fast patent suggests forming rows of longitudinal perforations or creases in the strip between its side edges and centrally of its width. According to the Fast patent, the perforations or creases promote transverse flexure of the strip into a bowed configuration when the strip is squeezed laterally so as to reinforce the strip against longitudinal flexure. With such an arrangement, it is necessary to provide means for perforating or creasing the center of the strip and, at least in the case of a perforated construction, to provide means for squeezing the strip laterally to produce the bowed configuration.